Heartfelt Crusaders
by pain17ification
Summary: This a threeshot featuring Naruto (as a colt) with each member of the Cutie Mark Crusaders! Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle (in that order) will each have their own chapter with our favorite blonde! Please read, enjoy, and review! No flames PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Honest Meddling

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification bringing you all a three-shot that is between our favorite whiskered blonde and the trio of fillies in search of their calling! This is a Naruto/Cutie Mark Crusaders Three-Shot!

The first part is Naruto/Applebloom!

Please note that this one-shot has NOTHING to do with my other story "Kouma Shōkan"! Also note that Naruto will be a colt in all of these, and the ends of each will timeskip to them being adults!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_*Actions*_

[Scene Shift]

_**Honest Meddling**_

It was a beautifully sunny day in Ponyville as two earth ponies made their way to Sweet Apple Acres.

The first was a mare with a tan coat, a vibrant and smooth red mane, and deep purple eyes. On her flank was a red spiral. Next to her was a young colt with a bright orange coat, spiky blonde mane, and deep blue eyes. However, he had two things that stood out greatly for a "normal" resident of Ponyville; fox ears and a fox tail. Unlike his mother, the colt's flank was bare.

These two were Kushina and her son Naruto. The colt's father, Minato, was not with them since he was no longer alive. If one asked Kushina how she felt, she'd scowl and say, "Good riddance".

Now, before you get mad, let's look at the _reason_. Minato was a unicorn stallion who aspired to be as great as many famous unicorns before him. He wanted to make a name for himself for his self appointed "Soul Transfer" spell. What he planned to do was transfer the soul of a living creature into one that was dead, so he planned to give it a test run on two foxes.

Unfortunately, he was asked by his wife to keep an eye on a foal Naruto while Kushina went shopping for supplies on a _very_ busy day in town. It was so busy that she didn't want her baby to feel constricted and uncomfortable.

Minato, with Naruto resting in his crib, decided to try out his creation. The result was the spell going haywire due to it having no true base to go off of. The stray beams of magic ended up bouncing all around the basement the unicorn was working in before they hit him, the living fox, and his infant son.

For Minato, he felt the beam that hit him drain him of his magic _and_ his life while the beams that hit the fox and foal pulled them into the siphoning magic power. What ended up happening was that the bodies of the two creatures fusing into the "fox pony" young Naruto looks like today while Minato lost his life with the utter failure of a spell.

Kushina _still_ wished she could've been the one to finish her husband after what he had done to their child.

"Look mom, we're almost there!" exclaimed an excited Naruto as he bounced on his hooves like a certain party mare. Kushina couldn't for the _life_ of her figure out how Pinkie Pie had made such an impact on her at once shy son's personality. Now, he was nearly as excitable as she was.

"I know that, sweetheart. It'll be nice to talk to Applejack again after so long. It's been months since we last talked."

"I'm just happy that I get to play with Applebloom again! Last time we played, she was trying out a lasso thingy and snagged a pig!"

The mare smiled at her son's eagerness, though she couldn't help but feel that the child had very few friends. Applebloom and Pinkie seemed to be the only two the colt seemed so comfortable around, and she was worried that he'd miss out on getting to know other people.

"Yeehaw!" they both heard before they saw an orange mare with a blonde mane pulled back into a tail, green eyes, and a stetson hat on her head run up to a tree and boot it with her hind legs. The force of the kick knocked down all of the apples into the awaiting baskets below.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Naruto exclaimed with starry eyes as he somehow got in the cowgirl mare's face. Kushina blinked in surprise and looked down to where her son once stood…25ft. away from where he was now.

She face hoofed as she mentally ranted, _'It's like Pinkie gave him some of her crazy, laws-of-physics-breaking skills or something!'_

A.J. smiled at the colt in front of her and ruffled his mane affectionately. "Hey there, Sugar Cube! I was wondering when I'd see you again!" Her smiled grew as the colt jumped up and hugged her, making her return it.

When he pulled back, he grinned and asked, "Where's Applebloom?"

The cowgirl mare chuckled and pointed her tail at the open barn and the orange colt was quick to run off and greet his friend. Kushina meanwhile had reached her friend and the two hugged one another in greeting.

"Good to see you again, Applejack. It's been too long."

"You too, Kushina. Why don't we go inside and catch up? I'm sure Granny Smith still has some of that ice tea she made this morning."

Kushina perked up at that and was already ahead of her friend at the sound of refreshing tea. Once the two were inside and comfortable, Kushina asked, "So, how is everyone else A.J.?"

"They're alright, though Applebloom's been a little down lately." She then chuckled and finished, "I have no doubt that seeing your boy will help lift her mood."

Kushina smiled softly before she sighed. "Not that I have a problem with your sister, but I wish my son would get to know other ponies. His friend circle is limited to Applebloom and Pinkie."

"Now, y'all know that ain't true, Kushina. He has me, my brother, Granny Smith, and Applebloom's friends also. Y'all are just overreacting and can't see that he's just fine."

"He really has more friends?" asked a surprised mother. "I never knew that."

"I'm not surprised. Ya do so much to provide for your son that ya sometimes miss out on some of the things he's done. Just relax, Kushina. Naruto will be just fine, and besides," the orange mare grinned and finished, "I have something y'all will _love_ to hear."

"Oh, and what would that be?" asked an intrigued redhead.

"I believe that my lil' sis has herself a crush on lil' Naruto," informed Applejack with her grin still in place.

Kushina giggled at this as her mind immediately pictured her son and Applebloom spending time together as coltfriend and marefriend.

"That's so adorable! They'd be so cute together, and I know that they'd also be very good for each other. My baby seems more outgoing when she's around."

"And Applebloom is much happier when he's around. I think they'd be a perfect match," A.J. agreed.

Kushina then got a gleam in her eye and giggled, making the cowgirl mare raise a brow in confusion. Seeing that A.J. wanted to know what was up, Kushina suggested, "Why don't we…help your sister out; help her and my son get together?"

"Ya mean meddle? I don't know… That seems pretty devious and dishonest to me."

"Now, it isn't dishonest. We both _honestly_ want the best for them, and we _honestly_ believe that they'd be a cute pair; so why don't we do some _honest_ meddling and get them together?" asked a grinning Kushina.

A.J. sweatdropped at her friend's twisting of her worries. Chuckling at being outwitted, she nodded and the two mares started to make plans.

Meanwhile with Naruto and Applebloom, the two children were playing Tag throughout the orchard with smiles and giggles. Right now, Naruto was "it" and was chasing a happily squealing Applebloom around the barn's perimeter. Unknown to them, they played long enough for the adults to finish planning and they began their "honest meddling".

As Naruto got closer to his target, Applebloom looked back with a smile as she tried to run faster. However, she wasn't looking where she was going and A.J. was quick to place something to make the filly trip safely. When she did, Naruto immediately stopped smiling and rushed over to his best friend before he helped her out.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked in worry.

Applebloom meanwhile was blushing at how close her crush was to her and how sweet he was for helping her back to her hooves. "Y-Yea, I'm alright. Thanks, Naruto," she said gratefully before she smiled to him. She decided to express her thanks by kissing his cheek, making the hidden mares bite down happy squeals while the colt was blushing up a storm. Applebloom then ran off again in laughter while yelling, "Y'all are still it, y'know?!"

Shaking himself out of his blush, Naruto quickly ran after her again. They chased one another for about half an hour before the mares acted again. This time, Kushina was the one who tripped one of the children. Naruto didn't know what he tripped over as he fell forward and tumbled into Applebloom – who had stopped when she heard him cry out in alarm. When the two stopped their tumble, Naruto was on his back with Applebloom on top of him and her lips just _inches_ from his own.

Kushina and A.J. grinned as the two turned atomic red.

"Uh, Applebloom, could you-?" began Naruto before the flustered filly interrupted him.

"N-Naruto, I have something I wanna tell ya…" She was nervous, he could tell, but he didn't interrupt her. "Y-Y'all know that you're my best friend, right?"

"Yea, and you're my best friend too Bloom," he replied, making her smile at the nickname he would sometimes call her.

She grew nervous again as she said, "W-Well, I was wondering…well more like hoping if ya liked me… I mean, I like ya a lot."

"Of course I like you!" he said with a grin. "How could I not like my best friend?"

She shook her head and got off of him, letting them both sit face to face. "Not like that… I mean that I _like_ you…like a mare likes a stallion," she explained while averting her gaze with a beet red face.

The adults smiled at the cute scene while A.J. thought, _'Y'all are doing great, sis. Just be honest and true to yourself, and he'll have to see how much he means to you.'_

_'Come on Naruto. She's confessing to you, so please don't be a dense knucklehead!'_ mentally pleaded Kushina.

Naruto slowly went over her words and scrunched his face in thought. Slowly, his mind clicked and his face became dusted with a small blush. He looked to his friend and saw her anxiously waiting for his reply, so he smiled and hugged her. She gasped silently as he did so before she smiled and melted into the embrace.

"I like you too, Bloom… And I mean _like_ you," he said before clarifying, making the filly giggle and the mares high-hoof at their success.

Still smiling, Applebloom asked, "Would you go with me to the Town Festival next month…as my coltfriend?"

He looked to her and his smile grew into a grin before he kissed her cheek, making her blush scarlet. "Of course I would…if you'll be my marefriend?"

She eagerly nodded and the two hugged again while the mares smiled at the scene. This was the start of a relationship that never wavered.

[Years Later]

_*Wah! Wah!*_

An orange stallion with a fox tail and a red spiral on his flank sighed with a smile as he got out of the bed he shared with his wife who was sleeping peacefully. He watched her sleep for a couple of seconds and kissed her cheek lovingly before he went to the next room over to take care of his daughter.

"Calm down, Gala (1); daddy's here," he softly whispered as he picked up his infant daughter and soothed her back to sleep. He fell back asleep in the chair he sat in with the orange coated, redheaded foal in his lap.

This was the scene that Applebloom walked in on in the morning and she smiled softly at the sight. She giggled quietly as she remembered that she probably wouldn't have gotten here without her sister and mother-in-law's "honest meddling".

_'Honest or not, I'm still grateful for what they did. My life is perfect,'_ she thought before she kissed her sleeping husband and child and went to make breakfast. It was just another morning for the Apple-Uzumaki family.

(End)

1~ A gala is a type of apple. I figured that the daughter needed a name associated with apples.

Okay you guys, here's the first part of the Naruto/CMC three-shot I promised y'all! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that you all look forward to the next two parts!

Thanks for reading this and please review!

pain17ification


	2. Chapter 2: Crosswinds

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification bringing you all a three-shot that is between our favorite whiskered blonde and the trio of fillies in search of their calling! This is a Naruto/Cutie Mark Crusaders Three-Shot!

The second part is Naruto/Scootaloo!

Please note that this one-shot has NOTHING to do with my other story "Kouma Shōkan"! Also note that Naruto will be a colt in all of these!

One last note: In the first chap of this three-shot, it was explained _why_ Naruto is a "fox pony"! To avoid having to retype it for Scootaloo's and Sweetie Belle's one-shots, just know that the reason for it in the Applebloom one applies to _each_ one of this three-shot!

Thank you for understanding!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_*Actions*_

[Scene Shift]

_**Crosswinds**_

"Naruto, be sure to play safe!" called a pegasus mare to her son. She had a tan coat with wings of the same color, a vibrant and smooth red mane, and deep purple eyes while her flank had a red spiral Cutie Mark. Her son was a young colt with a bright orange coat and wings, spiky blonde mane, and deep blue eyes while his flank was bare.

"I will, mom!" called back the colt as he ran outside and into town.

These two were Kushina and Naruto Uzumaki. They had moved to Ponyville from their little village away from society years ago when the colt was still just a foal. After the accident concerning her late unicorn husband, Minato, Kushina was afraid that her son would be ostracized for his…additions. To her good fortune – and to her son's embarrassment – the citizens of Ponyville saw nothing wrong with the colt while many of the mares couldn't help but gush over how cute he was.

The blonde still had phantom feelings of all the mares pushing and shoving each other to pet his fluffy fox tail and rub his vulpine ears.

_*shudder*_

The many citizens in the town square saw him stop in shiver slightly, making the stallions chuckle and mares coo at how adorable he was.

The colt hurried off to just outside of town where his favorite spot resided; a small field with a single oak tree that had bushes surround its base. It was here that he met his friends and it was here that he was trying to get a grasp on flying.

"Ok, just like yesterday... I can do this," he muttered to himself as he stretched open his wings and checked them to make sure they were alright. Nodding in satisfaction, he turned to the tree and faced the only part that didn't have a bush in front of it, giving him a clear shot to its trunk.

Taking a calming breath, he dashed at the tree trunk and used his momentum to run up a couple of steps before he kicked off, spun in midair so that he was right-side-up, and flapped his wings like crazy.

_'Come on, come on, come on, come on, come on, come on…!'_ he thought as he had his eyes clenched tight and braced himself. To his credit, he didn't fall immediately and actually slowed it down to a fluttering float.

Once his hooves touched the grass, he opened his eyes and checked his distance by taking measured steps to the tree. Once he reached it, he counted six steps; the same as the last try he did yesterday.

"Dang it," he sighed out in frustration. "I need to try harder…"

"I'll say," commented a female voice, making Naruto turn to see his friend. She was a pegasus filly with an orange coat slightly darker than his, purple mane that had frizzled ends, and grayish purple eyes.

He grinned and greeted, "Sup Scootaloo!"

She smiled back and stepped up to the tree before turning to face him. "Try not to flap so much… That's what Rainbow Dash told me when she helped me practice."

She then stepped back and performed what he did, only when she kick jumped off, she had her wings calmly stay open and carry her back down gracefully while flapping ever couple of seconds. By the time her hooves touched the ground, she had practically doubled his distance.

"See? It's not about how much you're flapping; it's about the _timing_ of your flaps."

"Whoa…" he gasped out before he gave her a wide smile. "That was _awesome_! You beat me so easily!" He then toned down the smile a bit and praised, "You're incredible, Scoots."

She blushed at both his use of the nickname he gave her and his praise, happy that her (not so) secret crush was so impressed. She had no clue what it was that made her like Naruto so much, but she knew she did and hearing him praise her made her heart flutter.

"T-Thanks," she replied bashfully. "Why don't you give it a try?"

"Right!" he exclaimed in anticipation before he immediately gave it a shot. Following her actions to the letter, he found that he had easily beaten his old distance while falling just a couple of steps short of hers. "Alright, it worked!"

"See?" she asked with a smile. "I told you it worked!"

"Yea it did! I didn't think I'd ever get that far!" he exclaimed before he gave her a smile. "You're an awesome teacher, Scoots."

She blushed and looked away. "I-I'm not that special," she retorted bashfully, making him stop smiling. "I mean, I only learned it from Rainbow Dash, so I-"

"You _are_ special, Scoots!" declared Naruto as he stepped up to her, making her look up into his ocean blue eyes.

_'Wow… I could get lost in them forever,'_ she thought with a blush and a pounding heart.

"You can't bring yourself down like that! You're special to me and I won't let you think otherwise!" Her face turned to one of surprise as he kept going, "You're my best friend, I can be myself around you, and…and you…"

"And I what…?" she pressed while her heart pounded harder. She wanted – no, she _needed_ to know what he was going to say.

"Y-You accepted me before anypony else did… You don't see me as…different," he softly said with his eyes to the ground while his ears and tail drooped.

_'Naruto…'_ she thought sadly as she saw his posture go from reassuring to what it was before they became friends; afraid and nervous.

She couldn't see him as different (or as some of the kids stated as "a freak"). It wasn't his fault that he was like this! He was just a victim of an accident! And besides, to her his features made him who he was; her friend and the colt she liked most.

She was confused when she saw him suddenly look at her in surprise with a beet red face. She went over her thoughts before she blushed just as bright as he did. _'Oh dear Equestria; I said that out loud!'_ she thought in a panic.

"D-Do you really mean that?" asked the colt.

His anxious tone made her immediately drop her panic. It was too late to change anything…but then again, she wouldn't take it back ever. In fact, her answer was something bold enough to earn herself praise from her role model.

She kissed him gently and reassuringly, resulting in him turning an even darker shade of red while she pulled back.

With a radiant smile, she answered, "Yes…I meant it Naruto; every word. I like you…a-and it would mean a lot to me if you would be my c-coltfriend."

Her face was scarlet at the end of her question and Naruto did something that made her do three things.

He slammed his head against the tree which made her sweatdrop, muffle a giggle with her hoof at his dazed look, and smile when she heard him mutter, "Okay… Definitely _not_ a dream…"

"You okay, Naru?" she asked, using her own nickname for him.

He shook off his daze before he grinned. "Yea, I'm fine… And to answer your question, Scoots…" He leaned in and kissed her cheek, making her smile brighten further. "Yes, I'd be happy to be your coltfriend." The two young pegasi share another quick kiss before Naruto asked, "So…you wanna go see a movie then get some ice cream?"

"I'd love to," she answered as they headed back into town with their tails intertwined.

As soon as they left, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle jumped out of their hiding spot in the bushes with a gleeful exclamation of, "FINALLY!"

[Years Later]

Up in a home that was made of clouds, two orange pegasi stood in the doorway of their child's bedroom. The first was male with a spiky blonde mane and a red swirl Cutie Mark. The other had a purple mane with frizzed ends and racing flag Cutie Mark. The foal in the crib had an orange coat like theirs, spiky purple hair, and closed blue eyes.

"He finally fell asleep," whispered the mare as she leaned on her husband.

"Yea… He definitely lives up to what we named him," commented the stallion.

"Just like his father," teased his wife before she kissed his cheek and headed off to their room.

The male pegasus stepped up to his son's crib and covered him with the small blanket with a smile. "Sleep tight, Maelstrom (1)."

"Naruto dear, are you coming to bed?"

"Be right there, Scootaloo," he answered as he left his son to sleep. _'I have everything I've ever wanted… I just hope mom doesn't lock us up in a room again when she wants another grandchild…'_

(End)

1~ The name is associated with their race as pegasi, Naruto's name translated to English, and Naruto's affinity for wind.

Okay guys, here's the second part of the Naruto/CMC three-shot I promised you! I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope that you all look forward to the final part!

Thanks for reading this and please review!

pain17ification


	3. Chapter 3: Heartfelt Duet

Hello FanFiction! This is pain17ification bringing you all a three-shot that is between our favorite whiskered blonde and the trio of fillies in search of their calling! This is a Naruto/Cutie Mark Crusaders Three-Shot!

The third and final part is Naruto/Sweetie Belle!

Please note that this one-shot has NOTHING to do with my other story "Kouma Shōkan"! Also note that Naruto will be a colt in all of these!

There is a song in this, so I will specify which pony is singing which part for you with parentheses around their names.

One last note: In the first chap of this three-shot, it was explained _why_ Naruto is a "fox pony"! To avoid having to retype it for Scootaloo's and Sweetie Belle's one-shots, just know that the reason for it in the Applebloom one applies to _each_ one of this three-shot!

Please note: pain17ification doesn't own anything except for the story idea

"Speech"

_Lyrics_

[Scene Shift]

_**Heartfelt Duet**_

"Alright class," began Cheerilee, the teaching mare for all of the colts and fillies of Ponyville. "As you all know, the talent show that we are presenting for the town is set for tomorrow! I hope that those who have signed up for it have their talents figured out and ready for the event!"

The students of her class all began to talk amicably, excitement seen on their faces as talk of what the talents would be became the main focus of discussion. Along with the students were three fillies and one colt.

The first filly was an Earth Pony that had a tan coat, red mane with a large pink bow, and orange eyes. She spoke in a slight southern drawl that helped relate her to the Apple Family. This was Applebloom.

The second filly was a Pegasus that had an orange coat, frizzy purple mane, and grayish purple eyes. She was most known for her admiration to a certain polychromatic Pegasus and her skills driving her scooter. This was Scootaloo.

The last filly was a Unicorn that had a white coat, curly mane with purple and pink streaks, and green eyes. She was known for her optimistic outlook and for being the younger sister of Rarity. This was Sweetie Belle.

The only colt of the group of four was a Unicorn like Sweetie Belle. He had an orange coat, spiky blonde mane, and bright blue eyes. He was most known for his strange vulpine features that were a result of his father's spell gone wrong. His ears were that of a fox with orange fur while his tail was also that of a fox's with orange fur and a white tip. Even his cheeks had whisker like markings to further emphasize his…uniqueness. This was Naruto, son of Kushina and the late Minato.

"So, what're y'all doing for the Talent Show?" asked Applebloom to her friends. A few weeks ago, they had decided to form a group together, and titled themselves the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"I think I'll do a few tricks on my scooter and wow the crowd," Scootaloo answered with a resolute nod.

"That'll be cool to watch," Naruto commented with a grin. "No one can ride a scooter like you can."

Scootaloo grinned back and the two high-hoofed in excitement. She then looked to Applebloom and asked, "What are you doing, Applebloom?"

"I've been practicing with my lasso recently and my sis says that I'm getting better every day! So, I'm gonna just do some sweet tricks with it."

Sweetie Belle smiled brightly at her friend's idea. "I bet you'll do great! Your sister is amazing at lassoing, so if she says you're getting better, then it has to be true!"

"So, what're you gonna do, Sweetie Belle?" asked Scootaloo.

The smile faded from the unicorn filly's face as she sighed. "I don't know. I never really gave much thought into what my talent is."

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Belle!" Naruto immediately reassured, making her smile at him.

Naruto was always a good friend to her. Always bringing her up when she felt down, helping her around her sister's boutique when the unicorn stylist was busy, and she was the first pony to have gained his trust when he started as a new student.

Because of his fox features, Naruto was always unconsciously given a slightly wide berth. It wasn't bad enough that they made fun of him for it or that they saw him as a freak, but it still brought the little blonde colt down. But Sweetie Belle didn't like seeing that kind of look on anypony, especially on somepony as kind as Naruto; proven when he was kind enough to give Cheerilee an apple on his first day.

So, she did her best to help out the shy colt by being her usual self; compassionate, kind, and generally optimistic. It wasn't too long before the two became fast friends and then best friends. Remembering the wide grin on his face when she agreed to be his friend always made her smile.

But, over time she began to enjoy spending time with Naruto more than anypony else. His kindness made her heart flutter, his smile made her cheeks burn, and his trust in her made her feel very special. When she told her sister about these feelings, the elder unicorn couldn't contain the happy squeal as she told her younger sister that she had a crush on the fox-pony; a name affectionately given to the colt by Pinkie Pie, who became an elder sister figure to him.

Now, seeing him quickly reassure her that she'd be fine made all of those earlier feelings come back. "T-Thanks, Naruto," she replied with a slight stutter.

The bell then rang, signaling the end of the school day. Applebloom and Scootaloo quickly left for home while Naruto offered to walk Sweetie Belle to her sister's boutique.

Along the way, the two discussed what she could do for the show. "I just don't know what I can do, Naruto. What talent do I have?"

"Well…you're an awesome singer," he offered, speaking with the upmost sincerity.

She blushed at his compliment and at the fact that he had heard her sing. She was always nervous when she sang; worried that it wouldn't be appreciated or liked by others. Hearing him declare his enjoyment of it made her heart soar.

But still, old nerves die hard. "I…I don't know. What if…What if they don't like me?"

"Then they're stupid!" he yelled, putting himself in front of her oath down the street and making her eyes widen. "If they don't like you're singing, than they don't know an amazing singer when they see one! Belle, don't bring yourself down because you're afraid of what others think. You're much more than you give yourself credit for!"

He was grinning widely at the end of his speech while her face was burning scarlet. The passion in his voice when he was bringing up her spirits was incredibly sweet and she couldn't help but feel like the luckiest filly in Ponyville at having someone like Naruto as a friend.

She smiled and kissed his cheek, making him freeze and blush. "Thanks Naruto… I'm glad you believe in me."

He rubbed his mane with his hoof sheepishly; a habit that she always found cute. "Don't mention it, Belle… And hey, if you're still nervous than _I'll_ sing with you!"

Her mouth was slightly agape at that. "Y-You sing? I've never heard you sing…"

He gained a small blush of embarrassment as he replied, "Well…I'm not as great as you are, but I'm always practicing. So, we can do a duet tomorrow at the show! What do you think?"

She tapped her chin with her hoof in though before she smiled widely and nodded. "Alright then; let's do it!"

"Yosh!" Naruto exclaimed as they hurried to Rarity's Boutique to plan.

[Next Day (Talent Show)]

The crowd of stallions and mares cheered as Applebloom just finished her lassoing of a large pig before she hogtied it (pun intended). Scootaloo had performed her talent earlier, wowing the crowd with her last trick of leaping through a flaming hoop on her scooter. The cowgirl filly dragged the tied up pig off stage as Cheerilee came up and spoke into the mic.

"Wasn't that amazing, everypony? Excellent job at the lassoing, Applebloom," complimented the maroon mare. "Our last act of the show is a two pony performance. Please put your hooves together for Sweetie Belle and Naruto!"

"Go get 'em, Naru-chan!" called out Kushina as she used her horn to fire off a sparkler for her son. Rarity, who was seated next to her, giggled at her friend's enthusiasm before she fired a sparkler of her own for her sister.

"Ready for this, Belle?" asked Naruto from off stage.

Sweetie Belle, who stood next to him nodded. "So long as you're here, then I'm always ready."

"Yosh! So, let's give them a show they won't forget!"

She nodded and the two went on stage where two mics were waiting for them. The blonde nodded to Vinyl Scratch, who had a copy of the music that the two were going to perform, and she nodded back before she started the song.

(I do not own "Good Time" by Owl City)

(Both)  
_Whoa-uh-oh  
__It's always a good time  
__Whoa-uh-oh  
__It's always a good time_

(Naruto)_  
Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time_

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care_  
_Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere_  
_I'm in if you're down to get down tonight_  
_'Cause it's always a good time_

(Belle)_  
Good morning and good night  
I'll wake up at twilight_

(Naruto)_  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)  
_

(Both)_  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time.  
_

(Belle)_  
Freaked out, dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room, hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
'Cause it's always a good time  
_

(Naruto)_  
Good morning and good night_

(Belle)_  
I'll wake up at twilight_

(Both)_  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time (Whooo)_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

(Naruto)_  
Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then_

(Belle)  
_Doesn't matter where  
__It's always a good time there_

(Naruto)_  
Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then  
_

(Both)_  
It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time_

_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh, whoa-oh-oh_  
_It's always a good time_  
_Whoa-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh_  
_We don't even have to try,_  
_It's always a good time._

When they finished, the crowd went wild with cheering and the two were grinning widely as they panted from the excitement. Then, acting in the spur of the moment, Sweetie Belle turned to Naruto and kissed him fully on the lips, making his eyes widen and a blush burn on his face while the crowd cheered louder.

Kushina blinked at seeing her son getting kissed so intimately in public before she shook her head with a chuckle. "Only you, Naru-chan…" she commented, making Rarity chuckle alongside her.

Too caught up in looking each other in the eyes and getting lost in them, Naruto and Sweetie Belle never heard Cheerilee declare them the winner of the Talent Show.

[Years Later]

Naruto, now a full grown stallion with a red swirl Cutie Mark, smiled from the doorway as his wife sung their twin children a lullaby. Sweetie Belle was now a beautiful mare with a quarter note surrounded by diamonds as her Cutie Mark.

Their children both had white coats and bright blue eyes. However, their daughter, Sonata, had curly blonde hair while their son, Anthem, had spiky purple hair. (1)

When Sweetie Belle finished and the two foals fell asleep, she stepped up to her husband and kissed him softly before the two made their way to their room for the night. The only music left of the evening was the in synch sounds of the family's snores.

(End)

1~ The names are associated with different kinds of songs

Okay guys, here's the final part of the Naruto/CMC three-shot I promised you! I hope you all enjoyed this three-shot!

Thanks for reading this and please review!

pain17ification


End file.
